Dragon
"My uncle once said that he had seen a dragon. Could have spoken about my aunt when she is angry. After all, dragons are nothing but a fairy tale." Dragons are beasts of legends and myths, being one of the rarest creatures excluding Bijuu. While there are many stories about them, there aren't many who really have encountered a dragon. Many actually confuse a wyvern with a dragon but there are glaring differences between the two flying reptiles. Lifestyle In general, dragons are cold-blooded creatures. Contrary to belief, not all dragons can breathe fire or fly. Much like other reptiles, in general, dragons lay and hatch from eggs. The difference is that a dragon egg can be as hard as granite. Not to mention that it can take years before a dragon hatches from an egg. That is if they hatch at all. Cause while a dragon can lay many eggs, often only two or three will hatch. The hatchlings are taken care by the mother while the father usually parts ways within a week or two. The mother takes almost intensely care of her brood. Only leaving her nest for brief hunts. After a few years, the hatchlings often are old enough to take care of themselves. The moment that a juvenile dragon sees the light of the sun, the mother abandons them, either driving them away from her nest or going to search for another. Dragons are contrary to popular belief omnivores. While many stories depict them as carnivores, they don't entirely rely on hunting other creatures to sustain themselves. In general, dragons also tend to be solitary beasts with a large territory that they mark as their hunting ground. They are intelligent creatures that shy away from interactions with species that they consider a big threat towards themselves such as humans. The fact that the majority of mankind never has seen or interacted with a dragon only contributes to the intelligence and instincts of these beasts. There are some myths that dragons like to keep hoards filled with gold, gems as many wonderful items. This is, however, nothing but the stuff of made up legends and the greed of men. Region of Appearance The places where Dragons have been spotted is all over the known world. To the point that uncharted areas or dangerous regions often are depicted on the map with dragons, as a universal warning for the many dangers that lurk there. Brooding and making their homes in caves, there isn't a specific area in the known world where dragons can be found. The only people who harbour any knowledge on dragons can be found is a small group of the Hyuzu clan. But they guard the secret more fierce than their own freedom and life. Strong Points *Note: This is about dragons in general. There are differences of species of dragons butt for convenience sake, we will just address them as a whole group in general. * Armoured: The scales of a dragon are tough. Protecting the beast from external threats and damage, dragon scales are rumoured to be as tough as riveted chainmail armour. While that may be somewhat extravagated, it is clear that a dragon can rely on its scales as its first defence. The only spot where the scales aren't tough is on the belly, making the abdomen area of any dragon a weak spot. * Strength: Growing rapidly, dragons develop muscles in a rapid process. Being strong to climb and drag their heavy bodies upwards, is a feat that they owe to their strength. Many matured beasts are able to wound an adult human with one fell sweep of their claws or tail - which is one mass of muscle. * Intelligence: While some stories depict dragons as mere creatures of greed and malovence, they are quite the cunning beasts. Their intelligence helps them to quickly overcome traps and not to make the same mistakes again - or at least, not in a succession within a short period of time. Some dragons develop thanks to their intelligence the ability to communicate with humans but this is quite rare. Weak Points * Pride: While many tales and myths about dragons aren't entirely true, it is true that dragons have an almost inherent pride. And it isn't just a small pride on their origin but it is what drives most dragons to either fight or refuse to face off against an opponent. Many dragons may have their own kind of code which sets their behaviour, their pride can be used against them as pride can quickly turn into wrath - rendering the intelligence of the beasts null. * Bashful: Even the largest of dragons can be quite timid when it comes to the unknown. Some specimen might be curious when they are at a young age but most mature dragons don't like to seek, confront or be forced with what is unknown to them. This often used against the beasts as they rather observe from afar and safe distance than to risk body and mind to what they don't know anything about. Category:Beastiary Category:Beast Category:Dragon Category:Hyuzu Clan Category:Special Creature